


Good Boy

by ghostofgatsby



Series: a tail-waggin’ good time [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gentle BDSM, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Puppy Play, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So...what? Just pet your hair and call you a good boy?” Smith raises his eyebrows at Trott questioningly.<br/>“Pretty much.” Trott grins. “Sound like fun?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> cranked this out, because I wanted to post something fun and happy and this was laying around in my numerous Google docs as an unfinished idea.  
> I’m always up for Troffy, or cute BDSM fics. or cute BDSM Troffy fics. or just BDSM Hatfics in general.
> 
> Troffy puppy play non-sexual intimacy Smith doms  
> mentions of/allusions to sex, but no sex in this fic
> 
> BDSM, Casual BDSM, Gentle BDSM, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Puppy Play, Fluff, Cuddling, Switching, Kink Negotiation
> 
> want to reblog? https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2015/10/21/good-boy-ghostofgatsby/

“I was thinking...”

“Really?”

“Shut up.” Trott rolls his eyes.

He and Smith are laying in his bedroom. The sound of Trials music loops on the tv, louder than the birds chirping outside the window. Their controllers lay beside them on the bed next to a half-eaten bag of sweets.

“I was thinking about something, lately.” Trott starts again. He adjusts the hem of his shirt where it is riding up his stomach.

Smith flicks a crumpled candy wrapper at him. “Thinking about what?” He props his head up with his arm to look at Trott over the pillows.

Trott looks over at Smith, at the way his hair is falling in his eyes. Smith’s eyes are watching him with curiosity and mischief.

“What do you think about switching?” Trott asks.

Smith blinks and raises an eyebrow. “Switching what?”

“Roles. In the bedroom.”

“Oh. Like...me in charge?” Smith grins. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

Trott sighs. “As long as you don’t give me a reason for it not to be.”

“Didn’t know you wanted that, Trotty.” Smith reaches out and pushes his shoulder. “You really want to give up that control you keep so dearly?”

Trott shrugs. “Sometimes I want something different. I like to switch it up sometimes.”

“I’ve never dommed before, Trott.” Smith replies quietly.

“I know.” Trott smiles. “That’s why I’m asking. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

Smith hesitates and pulls at a loose thread in the stitching of Trott’s comforter. “I’m not sure. I want to...you know, please you, but that’s not really a dominant way of thinking.”

“Not necessarily.” Trott hums. “Just because you want to please me doesn’t make you submissive.”

“ _Hmmmm_ , I don’t know about that.” Smith smirks at him, fluttering his eyelashes. “Pretty sure me begging for your dick last night makes me submissive as fuck.”

Trott chuckles.

“I can’t be harsh and demanding like you are, Trott.” Smith adds. “Stuff like that, I don’t think I could do it.”

“You asked for it.” Trott smirks. “Begged me, even.”

“I know.” Smith grins back and scoots closer to Trott on the bed. “You don’t see me complaining. I’m just saying that’s not my style if I’m going to be in charge.”

Trott rolls onto his side, moving the candy and controllers between them out of the way. He curls his arm across Smith’s hip. “What if I don’t want harsh and demanding, Smith? What if I want something simple instead?” He strokes his thumb across the hem of Smith’s shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin underneath.

“I don’t know if domming is simple, Trott.”

“It’s like riding a bike. Once you learn to balance, you can ride any bike you want.”

“I’ll give _you_ a ride if you know what I mean.” Smith growls playfully.

Trott smiles. “Just tell me what to do, like Simon Says. Only not.”

Smith laughs. “Simon says ‘suck my dick!’ Or should it be ‘Smith says?’”

“Fuck off, don’t talk in third person.” Trott sticks his tongue out at him. “And don’t be bossy about it, either.”

Smith smiles lazily. “What _would_ you like to do?”

Trott moves away from Smith to reach his desk. At the bottom of a drawer was a black binder, where Trott kept all his BDSM information nerdily printed out and sealed into pocket protectors. In the back were two yes-no-maybe lists: one Trott had edited for himself for years, and another for Smith when he and Trott started messing about.

“Let’s see...” Trott licks his finger and flips through the pages. “How about puppy play?” He squirms up on the bed until he’s sitting with his back against the headboard.

“What, you wanna be a fucking dog for a day?” Smith asks curiously. “Bark and growl and shit like that?”

“It’s not really like that, exactly.” Trott looks up from his notes and over at Smith. “I mean, not for me.”

“What, then?”

“Well, pet play _is_ basically pretending to be an animal for fun. You can bark and act like a dog or any other animal to whatever extent you want.”

“Why?”

“Some people like the escape the mindset gives them. You don’t have to deal with responsibilities when you’re not human. And like everything in BDSM, it doesn’t have to be sexual.”

“Is it for you?”

“Nah. I just like being petted and fed by hand. I’m not into really heavy puppy play either, like drinking out of a bowl, or pissing on the floor or whatever. It’s just not my thing.”

“So...what? Just pet your hair and call you a good boy?” Smith raises his eyebrows at Trott questioningly.

“Pretty much.” Trott grins. “Sound like fun?”

Smith sits up and shrugs. “I’m willing to give it a try. I can’t promise I’ll be any good at domming, though.”

Trott sets the folder aside and leans in to kiss him. “I’m sure you’ll be better than you think.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You can touch me, but nothing sexual.”

“Oooh, can I now?”

Trott laughs and climbs onto the bed on all fours, sitting down on his haunches facing Smith. “Yes, you can. You can pet me and stuff, and we can cuddle. Think basic dog stuff. But I’m not eating off the floor, and I’m not going to walk around on my knees. I’ll probably stay on the bed the entire time.”

“Okay.” Smith rocks back on his heels where he stands at the foot of the bed. “What else?”

“I’ve got grapes.” Trott gestures to the bowl of green grapes on the desk beside his bed. “If you want to feed them to me you can, just make sure I don’t choke.”

Smith nods. “Got it. No choking.”

“And I’ve set a timer on my phone for thirty minutes. We can go longer, but I think for a first time thing that’s good enough. When that timer runs out, we’ll just sit for ten minutes like we normally do, so we can come down from it. Okay?”

Smith gives Trott a nervous smile. “Yeah. You ready?”

Trott nods, adjusts his position on the bed until he’s sitting between his feet and not on top of them. “Whenever you are.”

Smith swallows and gives a quick glance around. Trott’s bedroom is quiet. The only sounds are the birds outside the window and the occasional cars driving past the apartment.

He looks back over to Trott.

Trott smiles at him, waiting patiently.

Smith bites his lip and laughs, ducking his head bashfully. “I don’t know what to say...” He scuffs his feet on the carpet.

“Just follow your gut.” Trott advises. “What would you normally say to a dog?”

Smith steps closer to the bed until his upper thighs touch the edge. He thinks about what Trott would do, the questions Trott asks, the way Trott acts while they’re in a scene. He thinks about what he’d do around a dog, because that’s what Trott had asked for.

He reaches out hesitantly. “Come here.” He beckons, and Trott crawls closer.

Smith strokes the back of his hand across Trott’s cheek. Trott nuzzles into the touch until Smith’s hand cups his cheek.

“You’re acting more like a cat than a dog, Trott.” Smith comments as Trott nuzzles his hand. He strokes along Trott’s jaw with his thumb.

Trott smiles and headbutts Smith’s chest, nuzzling into the fabric.

Smith pats his head and chuckles. “You’re a cute whatever-you-are, besides.” He grins. “Know any tricks?”

Trott ducks his head down into his arms, scooting backwards until he’s laying down with his chin to the sheets. He looks up at Smith without moving his head, a small smirk on his face.

“Looks like you can lay down. How about...roll over?”

Trott follows Smith’s instruction, rolling over and stopping short of the edge of the bed, belly up.

“Good boy...” Smith praises.

Trott lets out a hum.

Smith smiles. “Good boy,” He repeats, running his hand through Trott’s hair. It was so soft, but Trott hardly ever let him touch it. He was finicky about people messing with his hair. But like this, apparently that was okay. Trott’s looking up at him and smiling, eyes warm and familiar in the afternoon light.

This was becoming surprisingly easy for Smith. He'd played with dogs before. He just had to convince himself that Trott was one for the scene.

It helped that Trott made a cute puppy.

“Do good pups like belly rubs?” Smith asks with a grin.

Trott grins back. He closes his eyes as Smith rubs his hand just above his navel in gentle motions.

Smith giggles. “You’re adorable.” He draws his hand away and Trott whines softly. “Come on, let’s see if you can do some other tricks. Can you sit up for me?”

Trott rolls back over and sits up on his knees again, with his hands in between.

“Good boy.” Smith praises, petting Trott’s hair. He walks over to Trott’s desk and picks up the bowl of grapes. As he returns to his spot at the foot of the bed, he plucks a grape from its stem and rolls it between his finger and thumb.

“Can you catch?” Smith asks.

Trott nods, the frame of his body poised and eyes focused on the grape.

"One...two...three!" Smith tosses a grape up in the air, and Trott catches it in his mouth when it falls.

"Good boy." Smith grins. "Chew that up good, yeah?"

Trott smirks and does as he's told.

"'Nother?" Smith asks, holding up a second grape.

Trott nods again and scoots back a little further on the bed. When Smith tosses the grape he catches it just as well as the first.

“These must be pretty good, huh?” Smith pops a grape in his own mouth and chews. The fruit is juicy and sour-sweet. It’s the perfect summer afternoon snack. “Mhm. Tasty.” He twists another grape from the stem and waves it at Trott. “Want to try for one more?”

Trott nods. He leans down towards the bed, stretching into a sort of play-bow and wagging his butt in the air.

Smith laughs. “Stop being so cute, dammit! Are you ready?”

Trott grins and sits up again.

“One, two, three!”

Third time’s the charm, as successful as the other tries.

“ _Good boy_.” Smith praises, running his hand through Trott’s hair and scratching lightly at his scalp.

Trott beams.

Smith rubs behind Trott’s ear and watches him lean heavily towards his touch.

 _I’ll have to remember that for next time._ He thinks, taking a seat next to Trott on the bed. “Watch my fingers.” He chides good-naturedly, feeding the rest of the grapes to Trott by hand.

Trott’s teeth graze his fingertips playfully.

It’s calming, this gentle play with Trott. Smith can’t help but praise him more, stroke his hands down the back of Trott’s neck, and kiss his cheeks.

Trott is _so quiet_ , too. He’s normally a quiet person, unless hanging out with Smith or Ross, but like this he looks so at ease. Every movement is slow and relaxed. He hardly makes a sound, and he looks so content.

Smith is glad today is going well. A dom’s job is more than a scene itself, but Smith wasn’t worried so much about that as he was for getting the scene right. By the blissed-out smile on Trott’s face, he must have done good enough. Maybe next time Trott could lay in his lap and Smith can pet his hair some more.

Trott nuzzles his face in the crook of Smith’s neck until the timer on his phone goes off.

“Wow, that went by quickly...” Smith groans as he reaches across the bed to grab Trott’s phone on the pillow.

Trott chuckles.

“Alright, let’s cuddle.” Smith sets the timer for ten minutes and crawls up to the head of the bed. He settles down into the pillows contentedly as Trott curls up against his chest. Smith curls an arm around him, protective, and rubs Trott’s back for the remaining ten minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

“That was...surprisingly fun. You make a really cute puppy.”

Trott chuckles sleepily, the laugh reverberating against Smith’s chest. “Thanks.” He moves his head to look Smith in the eyes. “You did really good, too.”

Smith shrugs. “We didn’t do much.”

“We did what I wanted. You did good.” Trott slides up to kiss Smith’s neck and then kiss him proper, on the lips.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Smith murmurs when the kiss breaks. The light in the room makes Trott’s eyes look like melted chocolate.

Trott smiles, pecking another kiss to Smith’s lips. “I’m glad you liked it, too.”


End file.
